<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Think about you by Taeunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933986">Think about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie'>Taeunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imaginary blowjob, Lemon, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets caught up in his thoughts trying to make something special for mc. (Mc uses gender neutral pronouns).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Think about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were made to create.</p>
<p>Let me be a little more specific.</p>
<p>All those years it took for him to become skillful in what he does carries on with each new interest that passes by. His ability to sew, to draw, to sculpt, to create is such a beautiful thing. And it just so happens that they had become his most recent interest.</p>
<p>I can’t tell you when it happened per-say, but they just became his object of adoration. They obviously wouldn’t be better than Ruri-chan, but they were good enough to deserve something of themselves. A gift he thought would work best was something that’s one of a kind. Made from scratch with love, and he was willing to make that gift for them.</p>
<p>It takes time, patience, and a sharp eye to sculpt with clay. He wanted to get their best details etched into the small figure he was making for them and it was guaranteed to take hours out of his day to get the details just right. He was, however, thankful that his brothers found his long hours of absence normal.</p>
<p>He shaped the wet mound of clay into a blob that somewhat resembled a body before working on getting the shape just right. If it were going to be perfect, he had to run through every line and curve of their body that he could think of. His best image of them was during the summer when they went to the beach together. No obstruction of clothes that were too big to confuse him, just the swimwear they wore and the bright smile on their face that warmed his heart like the sun.</p>
<p>The smile that slowly grew onto his face was proof that this was the thought he needed to get their shape exact. He sculpted into the slowly drying clay the memory of his feelings when he saw them that day. The way his heart stopped when he had seen so much of them for the first time. The way he couldn’t stop staring at the areas of skin that were lighter than the rest of them. The way his trunks tightened around him if he stared at a certain area for too long.</p>
<p>He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. It was easy to get distracted when he thought about them. He looked at the body that started to form with more definition. It was certainly starting to look like them. He took another breath before returning his attention to the unfinished sculpture before him and working on it again.</p>
<p>But his thoughts began to drift. The curve of their smile was different from the curve of their hips. He wanted to feel the curve of their hips. He wanted to actually feel them on him. Any position they chose would be good enough for him, just as long as he gets to feel them.</p>
<p>He no longer focused on the task in front of him. How could he? With his thoughts heavily distracting him and the familiar feeling of his joggers tightening around his waist, he was more afraid of ruining the unfinished product if he ignored himself for too long. He had to put his sculpting tool down and lean back in his chair.</p>
<p>They were just thoughts, but they affected him so much. He placed a careful hand over the tent of his pants and just the slightest graze made him jump and hiss. It hurt, but it still felt good. He placed his careful hand more on himself until he could feel his cock twitching. Then he slowly stroked himself through the fabric of his pants. His breathing was uneven as he slowly tilted his head back against his chair. He panted as his eyes fluttered shut and his hips rolled into his hand. And then his thoughts came with new ideas.</p>
<p>He thought he had opened his eyes to see them on their knees before him. Their eyes sparkling and desperate as they looked up at him, their hands rubbing small circles at his inner thighs. Their lips moved but he couldn’t hear a thing. He could only assume what they said.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Give it to me, Levi.”</i>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t say no. He wanted this just as much as they did, if not more. He pulled out his cock with a groan and slowly stroked it as it throbbed in his hand. His body shivered with the new sensation and he couldn’t help the breathy moan that slipped past his lips.</p>
<p>They licked their lips as they took his length in their hands. They stroked him with a similar pace to the one he started with, never taking their eyes off of him. They brought their face closer to his length and darted their tongue out to lick at his tip that started to bead with precum. They felt so good without doing so much. He only watched as they continued to tease him just a little longer, his nails digging into the arms of his chair.</p>
<p>Their mouth opened wider to finally take in the tip of his cock and he moaned again, a hand of his flying to grab at a bundle of hair. He tried so desperately not to push all of him inside so soon, but he was growing tired of waiting. He could consider himself lucky that they knew exactly what he was thinking. Their jaw went slack as they slowly took in every piece of him, inch by torturous inch, until their nose grazed at his base. They looked so perfect with their lips wrapped around his cock. His grip on their hair tightened.</p>
<p>He was in control of their pace. He moved their head to meet his thrust that quickened with every intersection until he could feel himself fucking their throat raw. God, they felt so good. He was already so close. He lost himself so much he started babbling praises to them inbetween his warnings. Going and going until he finally came.</p>
<p>He covered his mouth tightly as he moaned nearing a scream. His hold on his length tightened as he pulsed and twitched, making a mess of himself and his desk. His breaths were still choppy even after he finished and he kept his eyes tightly shut. He was, in all honesty, afraid to see the mess he created. Or maybe he was more afraid to see if his mess had extended to the sculpture he tried to create. Either way, he wouldn’t be able to give it to them.</p>
<p>He sighed as he loosened his grip, his cock going limp in his hand. He’d have to start again if he wanted to give them a gift with more pure intentions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this piece and would like to see more content from me, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff!❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>